Insight therapy
Insight therapy or insight orientated psychotherapy are general terms used to describe a group of tharapies that assumes that a person's behavior, thoughts, and emotions become disordered because they do not understand what motivates them The theory of insight therapy, therefore, is that a greater awareness of motivation will result in an increase in control and an improvement in thought, emotion, and behavior. The goal of these therapy is to help an individual discover the reasons and motivation for their behavior, feelings, and thinking so that they may make appropriate changes and thus improve their mental health. These therapies may all be described as insight orientated: psychoanalysis, analytical psychology psychodynamic therapy person-centered therapy. See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Crown, S. (1989). Contraindications for intensive, dynamically-oriented, insight psychotherapy: A sequential approach. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Scaturo, D. J. (2005). Psychodynamic and Insight-Oriented Psychotherapy: Focus and Comprehensiveness, Confrontation and Support. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Snyder, D. K. (2002). Integrating insight-oriented techniques into couple therapy. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. Papers *Abramowitz, S. I., & Abramowitz, C. V. (1974). Psychological-mindedness and benefit from insight-oriented group therapy: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 30(5) May 1974, 610-615. *Al-Mateen, C. S. (1991). Simultaneous pregnancy in the therapist and the patient: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 45(3) Jul 1991, 432-444. *Atthowe, J. M., Jr. (1977). Take a Token, Please! : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 22 (8), Aug, 1977. *Barrett, T. F. (1980). The role of the infant mental health therapist in the framework of preventive mental health: Infant Mental Health Journal Vol 1(1) Spr 1980, 9-18. *Baucom, D. H., & Epstein, N. (1991). Will the real cognitive behavioral marital therapy please stand up? : Journal of Family Psychology Vol 4(4) Jun 1991, 394-401. *Berman, E. (1985). Eclecticism and its discontents: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 22(1-2) 1985, 51-60. *Bishop, L. C. (1985). The dream of the magician: A case of parataxic distortion: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 4(2) Sum 1985, 12-14. *Brown, E. L., Kinsman, R. A., & Johnson, F. A. (1984). Resolving intractable medical problems through psychological intervention: A clinical report: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 21(4) Win 1984, 452-455. *Budman, S. H., Demby, A., & Feldstein, M. L. (1984). Insight into reduced use of medical services after psychotherapy: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 15(3) Jun 1984, 353-361. *Cavenar, J. O., & Werman, D. S. (1983). The sex of the psychotherapist: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140(1) Jan 1983, 85-87. *Cohen, I. H., & Pope, B. (1980). Concurrent use of insight and desensitization therapy: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 43(2) May 1980, 146-154. *Cristol, A. H. (1972). Studies of outcome of psychotherapy: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 13(3) May 1972, 189-200. *Cross, D. G., & Sheehan, P. W. (1982). Secondary therapist variables operating in short-term insight-oriented, and behaviour therapy: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 55(3) Sep 1982, 275-284. *Cross, D. G., Sheehan, P. W., & Khan, J. A. (1980). Alternative advice and counsel in psychotherapy: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 48(5) Oct 1980, 615-625. *Cross, D. G., Sheehan, P. W., & Khan, J. A. (1982). Short- and long-term follow-up of clients receiving insight-oriented therapy and behavior therapy: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 50(1) Feb 1982, 103-112. *Cummings, N. A. (1979). Turning bread into stones: Our modern antimiracle: American Psychologist Vol 34(12) Dec 1979, 1119-1129. *Danielsson, A., & et al. (1984). Psychological distortions of the research process: A summary of psychotherapeutic explorations: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 15(3) Jun 1984, 405-416. *Dubey, B. L., & Cassell, W. A. (2000). Inkblot responses as an aide to therapy: Journal of Projective Psychology & Mental Health Vol 7(1) Jan 2000, 3-10. *Duncan, B. L., & Solovey, A. D. (1989). Ascribed meaning and strategic bashing: A reply to Schwartz and Slipp: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 15(1) Jan 1989, 17-18. *Duncan, B. L., & Solovey, A. D. (1989). Strategic-brief therapy: An insight-oriented approach? : Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 15(1) Jan 1989, 1-9. *Egendorf, A., & Jacobson, L. (1982). Teaching the very confused to make sense: An experiential approach to modular training with psychotics: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 45(4) Nov 1982, 336-350. *Falao, J. (1988). Hypnosis in a case of functional syncope: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 25(6) Jun 1988, 393-400. *Finke, J. (1993). Individuality and dialog: Assumption and implication of insight-oriented psychotherapy particularly with consideration of dialog psychotherapy: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 38(2) Mar 1993, 94-101. *Ford, K. A. (1992). Bulimia in an Egyptian student: A case study: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 11(4) May 1992, 407-411. *Fortuna, D. (1979). Decision to change in the psychotherapy (based on insight): Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 22(3) 1979, 561-574. *Frank, A. F., Gunderson, J. G., & Gomes-Schwartz, B. (1987). The psychotherapy of schizophrenia: Patient and therapist factors related to continuance: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 24(3) Fal 1987, 392-403. *Gallagher, D. E., & Thompson, L. W. (1982). Treatment of major depressive disorder in older adult outpatients with brief psychotherapies: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 19(4) Win 1982, 482-490. *Geng, U., Greulich, W., & Oderich, P. (1985). Results of modifications of a standard program of insight and relaxation psychotherapy: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 37(10) Oct 1985, 589-596. *Goin, M. K., & et al. (1976). Teaching dynamic psychotherapy by observation: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 30(1) Jan 1976, 112-120. *Graff, R. W., Whitehead, G. I., & LeCompte, M. (1986). Group treatment with divorced women using cognitive-behavioral and supportive-insight methods: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 33(3) Jul 1986, 276-281. *Gunderson, J. G., & et al. (1984). Effects of psychotherapy in schizophrenia: II. Comparative outcome of two forms of treatment: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 10(4) 1984, 564-598. *Gurman, A. S. (1991). Back to the future, ahead to the past: Is marital therapy going in circles? : Journal of Family Psychology Vol 4(4) Jun 1991, 402-406. *Haldane, F. P. (1975). A technique of insight-directed psychotherapy for health service use: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 126 May 1975, 469-474. *Hall, S. M., Hall, R. G., DeBoer, G., & O'Kulitch, P. (1977). Self and external management compared with psychotherapy in the control of obesity: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 15(1) 1977, 89-95. *Hoffart, A. (1984). Working on dreams in psychotherapy: or, On speaking terms with the unconscious: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 21(6) Jun 1984, 294-301. *Horton, P. C., Louy, J. W., & Coppolillo, H. P. (1974). Personality disorder and transitional relatedness: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 30(5) May 1974, 618-622. *Howard, W., & Zimpfer, D. G. (1972). The findings of research on group approaches in elementary guidance and counseling: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 6(3) Mar 1972, 163-169. *Ingersoll, B., & Silverman, A. (1978). Comparative group psychotherapy for the aged: The Gerontologist Vol 18(2) Apr 1978, 201-206. *Jacobson, N. S. (1991). Behavioral versus insight-oriented marital therapy: Labels can be misleading: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 59(1) Feb 1991, 142-145. *Jacobson, N. S. (1991). To be or not to be behavioral when working with couples: What does it mean? : Journal of Family Psychology Vol 4(4) Jun 1991, 436-445. *Jacobson, N. S. (1991). Toward enhancing the efficacy of marital therapy and marital therapy research: Journal of Family Psychology Vol 4(4) Jun 1991, 373-393. *Javier, R. A. (1990). The suitability of insight-oriented therapy for the Hispanic poor: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 50(4) Dec 1990, 305-318. *Johnson, S. M., & Greenberg, L. S. (1991). There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamed of in BMT: A response to Jacobson: Journal of Family Psychology Vol 4(4) Jun 1991, 407-415. *Jones, V. F. (1992). Integrating behavioral and insight-oriented treatment in school based programs for seriously emotionally disturbed students: Behavioral Disorders Vol 17(3) May 1992, 225-236. *Jopling, D. A. (2001). Placebo insight: The rationality of insight-oriented psychotherapy: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 57(1) Jan 2001, 19-36. *Karasu, T. B., & Bourgeois, M. L. (1980). The psychotherapeutical approach to old people: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 138(5) May 1980, 574-580. *Knopf, I. J. (1970). Review of Insight Therapy: Methodology, Psychosystematics and Differential Dynamics: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 15 (9), Sep, 1970. *Krantz, A. M. (1999). Growing into her body: Dance/movement therapy for women with eating disorders: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 21(2) Fal-Win 1999, 81-103. *Kujoth, R. K., & Topetzes, N. J. (1977). A rational-emotive approach to mental health for college students: Study I: College Student Journal Vol 11(3, Pt 2) Fal 1977, 1-6. *Kujoth, R. K., & Topetzes, N. J. (1977). A rational-emotive approach to mental health for college students: Study II: College Student Journal Vol 11(3, Pt 2) Fal 1977, 7-11. *Kumar, D., Singh, H., & Trivedi, J. K. (1982). Trichotillomania: A brief review and case report: Indian Journal of Psychiatry Vol 24(1) Jan 1982, 95-98. *Langs, R. J. (1972). A psychoanalytic study of material from patients in psychotherapy: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) Feb 1972, 4-45. *LaPointe, K. A., & Rimm, D. C. (1980). Cognitive, assertive, and insight-oriented group therapies in the treatment of reactive depression in women: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 17(3) Fal 1980, 312-321. *Lewis, E. (1983). The group treatment of battered women: Women & Therapy Vol 2(1) Spr 1983, 51-58. *Liberman, R. P., & Eckman, T. (1981). Behavior therapy vs insight-oriented therapy for repeated suicide attempters: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 38(10) Oct 1981, 1126-1130. *Little, R. B. (1972). Xerostomia: The dry mouth syndrome: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 59(2) Sum 1972, 235-243. *Markman, H. J. (1991). Backwards into the future of couples therapy and couples therapy research: A comment on Jacobson: Journal of Family Psychology Vol 4(4) Jun 1991, 416-425. *May, P. R. (1984). A step forward in research on psychotherapy of schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 10(4) 1984, 604-607. *Miller, H. L., & Haney, J. R. (1976). Behavior and traditional therapy applied to pedophiliac exhibitionism: A case study: Psychological Reports Vol 39(3, Pt 2) Dec 1976, 1119-1124. *Milrod, B., & Shear, M. K. (1991). Psychodynamic treatment of panic: Three case histories: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 42(3) Mar 1991, 311-312. *Mosholder, A., Burke, W., & Carter, W. (1988). Insight-oriented group psychotherapy of latency-age children in an acute care setting: Group Vol 12(4) Win 1988, 226-232. *Munich, R. L. (1987). Conceptual trends and issues in the psychotherapy of schizophrenia: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 41(1) Jan 1987, 23-37. *Nash, J. L., Cornwall, T. P., & Cavenar, J. O. (1976). Learning insight psychotherapy in a VA outpatient clinic: Newsletter for Research in Mental Health & Behavioral Sciences Vol 18(1) Feb 1976, 1-5. *Neufeldt, S. A. (1978). Client cognitive characteristics and preference for counseling approaches: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 25(3) May 1978, 184-187. *Neufeldt, S. A., Zimmer, J. M., & Mayton, D. M. (1977). Client cognitive levels and counseling approaches: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 24(5) Sep 1977, 448-451. *Ney, P. G., Nelson, P., & Hanna, R. (1982). Behavior modification, motivation, psychotherapy, and remedial teaching for children in a special class: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 7(1) Mar 1982, 13-19. *Nichols, M. P. (1974). Outcome of brief cathartic psychotherapy: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 42(3) Jun 1974, 403-410. *Nolan, P. (1983). Insight therapy: Guided imagery and music in a forensic psychiatric setting: Music Therapy Vol 3(1) 1983, 43-51. *Oderich, P. (1979). On the combined insight and relaxation therapy for outpatients: Probleme und Ergebnisse der Psychologie Vol 71 1979, 49-60. *O'Farrell, M. K., Hill, C. E., & Patton, S. M. (1986). A comparison of two cases of counseling with the same counselor: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 65(3) Nov 1986, 141-145. *Persson, G., & Alstrom, J. E. (1983). A scale for rating suitability for insight-oriented psychotherapy: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 68(2) Aug 1983, 117-125. *Persson, G., & Alstrom, J. E. (1984). Suitability for insight-oriented psychotherapy as a prognostic factor in treatment of phobic women: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 69(4) Apr 1984, 318-326. *Pfeiffer, W. M. (1991). What makes a conversation therapeutic? : Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 41(3-4) Mar-Apr 1991, 93-101. *Pierce, R. M. (1973). Training in interpersonal communication skills with the partners of deteriorated marriages: The Family Coordinator Vol 22(2) Apr 1973, 223-227. *Piorkowski, G. K., & Mann, E. T. (1975). Issues in treatment efficacy research with alcoholics: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 41(3) Dec 1975, 695-700. *Ravart, M., & Cote, H. (1992). Sexoanalysis: A new insight-oriented treatment approach for sexual disorders: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 18(2) Sum 1992, 128-140. *Reidbord, S. P., & Redington, D. J. (1992). Psychophysiological processes during insight-oriented therapy: Further investigation into nonlinear psychodynamics: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 180(10) Oct 1992, 649-657. *Rosenbaum, M. (1990). "Anorexia nervosa, Felix Deutsch, and the associative anamnesis: A psychosomatic kaleidoscope": Comment: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 52(4) Jul-Aug 1990, 476-478. *Rossi, I. (1985). The problem of drug dependency: The experience at Ravenna: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 9(36) Apr-Jun 1985, 192-229. *Samuels, A. H., Allnutt, S., & Tan, E.-K. (2000). Pursuit of the perfect mother: An unusual case of stalking: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 34(1) Feb 2000, 164-166. *Scaturo, D. J. (2002). Technical skill and the therapeutic relationship: A fundamental dilemma in cognitive-behavioral and insight-oriented therapy: Family Therapy Vol 29(1) 2002, 1-22. *Schlesinger, S. E. (1979). Therapy on a treadmill: The role of the prison psychotherapist: Professional Psychology Vol 10(3) Jun 1979, 307-317. *Schwartz, R. C. (1989). Maybe there is a better way: Response to Duncan and Solovey: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 15(1) Jan 1989, 11-12. *Shafar, S. (1976). Aspects of phobic illness: A study of 90 personal cases: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 49(3) Sep 1976, 221-236. *Shands, H. C. (1977). Suitability for psychotherapy: II. Unsuitability and psychosomatic disease: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 28(1-4) 1977, 28-35. *Sheehan, P. W., & Cross, D. G. (1981). Alternative advice and support provided during and following short-term insight-oriented therapy and behavior therapy: Academic Psychology Bulletin Vol 3(3) Nov 1981, 371-385. *Silver, A.-L. S. (2001). Psychoanalysis and psychosis: Trends and developments: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 31(1) Spr 2001, 21-30. *Silver, A.-L. S. (2003). The psychotherapy of schizophrenia: Its place in the modern world: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 31(2) Jul 2003, 325-341. *Silverman, H. W. (1977). Psychotherapy and college counseling: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 18(3) May 1977, 206-209. *Slipp, S. (1989). A differing viewpoint for integrating psychodynamic and systems approaches: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 15(1) Jan 1989, 13-16. *Slipp, S., & Kressel, K. (1978). Difficulties in family therapy evaluation: I. A comparison of insight vs. problem-solving approaches. II. Design critique and recommendations: Family Process Vol 17(4) Dec 1978, 409-422. *Snyder, D. K., Mangrum, L. F., & Wills, R. M. (1993). Predicting couples' response to marital therapy: A comparison of short- and long-term predictors: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 61(1) Feb 1993, 61-69. *Snyder, D. K., & Wills, R. M. (1991). Facilitating change in marital therapy and research: Journal of Family Psychology Vol 4(4) Jun 1991, 426-435. *Snyder, D. K., Wills, R. M., & Grady-Fletcher, A. (1991). Long-term effectiveness of behavioral versus insight-oriented marital therapy: A 4-year follow-up study: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 59(1) Feb 1991, 138-141. *Snyder, D. K., Wills, R. M., & Grady-Fletcher, A. (1991). Risks and challenges of long-term psychotherapy outcome research: Reply to Jacobson: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 59(1) Feb 1991, 146-149. *Szekely, B., & et al. (1986). Nonpharmacological treatment of menstrual headache: Relaxation-biofeedback behavior therapy and person-centered insight therapy: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 26(2) Feb 1986, 86-92. *Szekely, B. C. (1985). Nonpharmacological treatment of menstrual headache: Relaxation-biofeedback behavior therapy and person-centered insight therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Teigen, A. (1972). Motivation of juvenile patients, especially asocial, for psychotherapy: Nordisk Psykologi Vol 24(2) 1972, 205-212. *Thorpe, G. L., Amatu, H. I., Blakey, R. S., & Burns, L. E. (1976). Contribution of overt instructional rehearsal and specific insight to the effectiveness of self-instructional training: A preliminary study: Behavior Therapy Vol (4) Jul 1976, 504-511. *Tung, M. (1991). Insight-oriented psychotherapy and the Chinese patient: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 61(2) Apr 1991, 186-194. *Twente, G. E., Turner, D., & Haney, J. (1978). Eidetics in the hospital setting and private practice: A report on eidetic therapy procedures employed with 69 patients: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 2(2) Fal 1978, 275-290. *Wallace, E. R., & Rothstein, W. (1975). Symptom substitution in a male hysteric: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 35(4) Win 1975, 355-357. *Ward, D. A., Bendel, R. B., & Lange, D. (1982). A reconsideration of environmental resources and the posttreatment functioning of alcoholic patients: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 23(4) Dec 1982, 310-317. *Werman, D. S. (1978). The use of dreams in psychotherapy: Practical guidelines: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada Vol 23(3) Apr 1978, 153-158. *Westerman, M. A., & Foote, J. P. (1995). Patient coordination: Contrasts with other conceptualizations of patients' contribution to the alliance and validity in insight-oriented psychotherapy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 32(2) Sum 1995, 222-232. *Willmuth, M. E. (1988). Cognitive-behavioral and insight-oriented psychotherapy of an eleven-year-old boy with obsessive-compulsive disorder: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 42(3) Jul 1988, 472-478. *Wills, R. M., Faitler, S. L., & Snyder, D. K. (1987). Distinctiveness of behavioral versus insight-oriented marital therapy: An empirical analysis: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 55(5) Oct 1987, 685-690. *Winek, J. L., & Faulkner, M. A. (1994). Group psychotherapy as a technique for assisting ego-impaired children and adolescents: Group Vol 18(2) Sum 1994, 112-122. *Wyszynski, A. A. (1990). Managing noncompliance in the "difficult" medical patient: The contributions of insight: A case report: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 54(4) 1990, 181-186. *Yanovski, A., & Fogel, M. L. (1978). Some diagnostic and therapeutic implications of visual imagery reactivity: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 2(2) Fal 1978, 301-302. *Yanovski, A., & Fogel, M. L. (1979). Visual imagery reactivity: Relationships to Rorschach responses, diagnostic classification and therapeutic potential: Psychological Reports Vol 45(3) Dec 1979, 1003-1010. *Yanovski, A., & Fogel, M. L. (1990). Effects of instructions given to Reactors and Nonreactors to produce Visual Imagery Sequences following an imagined pleasant scene: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 70(3, Pt 1) Jun 1990, 891-897. *Zhang, J., & Li, X. (1994). Cognition-insight therapy for child neurosis: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 8(3) Jun 1994, 125-126. *Znoj, H. J., Grawe, K., & Jeger, P. (2000). Differential meaning of the role of action control in insight and action oriented therapies: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie und Psychotherapie: Forschung und Praxis Vol 29(1) 2000, 52-59. Additional material Books *Basch, M. F. (1988). How does treatment help?: A developmental perspective. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Strupp, H. H. (1973). Therapist activity in analytic and client-centered therapy. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Vesti, P., & Kastrup, M. (1992). Psychotherapy for torture survivors. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Al-Shawi, H. H. (2005). Insight or absorption? A philosophical unveiling of insight-oriented Psychotherapies. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Amish, P. L. (1991). A treatment outcome study for suicidal adolescents: Coping skills training vs. insight-oriented therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Azar, S. T. (1985). An evaluation of the effectiveness of cognitive behavioral versus insight oriented mothers groups with child maltreatment cases: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bousha, D. M. (1986). A controlled investigation of therapeutic focus in limit-setting insight-oriented psychotherapy with acting-out children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carney, C. L. (1984). The meanings of therapeutic psychological change as revealed in short-term psychotherapy: A phenomenological inquiry: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chalgujian, H. A. (1991). Differential effectiveness of cognitive-behavioral and insight-oriented group interventions as a function of internalEuro xternal locus-of-control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Crandell, E. O. (1979). The effects of instructional pretraining and type of treatment on the acquisition of assertive behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fredman, S. H. (1980). Weight reduction using insight therapy vs. behavior modification as a function of locus of control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gibson, R. C. (1977). Biofeedback assisted stress inoculation therapy versus insight therapy in the reduction of counseling anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hale, R. L. (1986). The effects of neuro-linguistic programming on public speaking anxiety and incompetence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoffman, R. A. (1978). Affect assertion training, insight therapy, and ward milieu: Effects on anger expression, locus of control, and MMPI scores: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hopkins, R. K. (1984). The effects of affective insight treatment on external locus of control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *LaPointe, K. A. (1977). Cognitive therapy versus assertive training in the treatment of depression: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Morgan-Watts, E. P. (1997). Ethnic identity issues in the short-term treatment of a young Mexican-American woman suffering anxiety and depression related to identity conflict. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Morris, N. E. (1978). A group self-instruction method for the treatment of depressed outpatients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shipman, C. J. (1975). Change in social-sexual behavior and self-concept as a result of two group treatment strategies: Behavioral prescription versus interpretive, insight-oriented therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simpkins, A. M., & Simpkins, C. A. (1983). An outcome comparison between indirect hypnotherapy and insight psychotherapy with consideration given hemisphere dominance effects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stebbins, G. K. (1986). The relationship of insight training and locus of control: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Insight Category:Psychotherapy